Apparence
by little akary
Summary: Lavi se questionne sur un tic d'Allen, pourquoi donc remet-il toujours sa capuche? Une nouvelle fic assez cucu la praline mais des fois ça fait tellement du bien


Petite idée qui m'est passée par la tête l'autre soir alors que je déprimais sur tout autre chose... bref je vous laisse lire

* * *

Un dernier coup de marteau et l'Akuma explosa comme la machine qu'il était en vérité. Lavi tourna rapidement la tête vers Allen pour voir si celui-ci s'en sortait. Apparemment il avait lui aussi terminé de réduire les assaillants en purée. Le rouquin soupira de satisfaction et fit rétrécir son marteau pour ensuite rejoindre son partenaire. Ce dernier désactivait son innocence pour retrouver son bras normal. Ceci fait le plus jeune sourit.

« Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant. Cette innocence fera certainement plaisir à Komui.

-Oui allons-y. »

Alors qu'il se mettait en route, Lavi remarqua un petit temps d'arrêts de la part d'Allen visant à mettre sa capuche. Le maudit rattrapa ensuite le rouquin en pressant un peu le pas. Le futur bookman lui restait assez surpris. Il faisait plutôt chaud là où ils étaient, surtout après avoir détruit une bonne dizaine d'Akuma. C'est le genre d'exercice qui réchauffe même les plus frileux. C'est pour cela qu'il finit par demander alors qu'ils marchaient calmement dans le but de rejoindre leur hôtel.

« Dis-moi Allen, tu as froid ?

-Pas tant que ça, pourquoi toi oui ?

-Non, c'est juste que je me demandais si je pouvais faire ça, répondit-il prenant délicatement les rebords de la capuche de son partenaire pour la baisser.

-Lavi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria presque Allen en retenant le bout de tissu sur sa tête faisant lâcher le futur bookman.

-Je me demandais… à quoi cela te sert-il de mettre ta capuche lorsque tu n'as pas froid ? »

Un moment de silence suivi cette demande. Les deux exorcistes avaient continué à marcher et venaient de rentrer en ville. Pourtant le rouquin n'était pas si pressé de rentrer à leur hôtel, il aurait bien voulu une réponse avant. Mais apparemment le plus jeune ne voulait pas en parler et se contentait de fixer le sol comme la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lavi perdit tout espoir de discussion qu'il se décida enfin. Il s'arrêta, attrapant la manche du rouquin pour lui faire faire de même, puis releva son visage pour fixer l'apprenti bookman.

« Regarde-moi Lavi, j'ai les cheveux blanc, les yeux gris, ce n'est déjà pas commun pour des jeunes de mon âge, c'est déjà assez étrange. Mais on peut aussi y ajouter mon bras gauche qui est noir, et ma cicatrice sur la joue. Ca ne me dérange pas personnellement ce sont les dernières traces de Mana mais je ne peux pas m'habituer aux personnes qui me regardent comme quelqu'un d'anormal ou d'étrange. Ca me blesse, finit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Alors tu te caches, murmura doucement le rouquin.

-Je me protège. »

Lavi sentit qu'il lâchait son bras pour continuer son chemin. Il le laissa faire, le suivant à distance. Comme il le faisait toujours. Après tout il était le futur bookman, il ne devait faire qu'observer. Mais cette boule qui venait de se former dans son ventre lui demandait de ne plus faire que simplement observer. Il fallait qu'il agisse. La dernière fois qu'il avait Allen dans cet état était lorsque le maréchal Cross lui avait révélé la vérité sur le quatorzième. Il n'avait rien pu faire à ce moment là mais aujourd'hui il pouvait apaiser cette peine. Il en était sûr.

Pourtant le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel sans avoir échangé un mot. La voix d'Allen ne s'éleva que pour dire bonjour à la standardiste qui lui fit un petit sourire avec quelques rougissements sous le regard de Lavi. Puis ils entrèrent finalement dans la chambre que les suiveurs leurs avaient réservée. Le plus jeune fit savoir qu'il allait prendre une douche tandis que le rouquin s'échouait lamentablement sur son lit. Tandis que le bruit de la douche rythmait ses pensés Lavi n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux. Il n'eut donc pas besoin de se tourner lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le maudit, qui n'était alors vêtu que d'un pantalon (d'accord il a aussi un sous-vêtement). Sentant un regard fixe sur lui ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui fit sourire le rouquin.

Il se leva et attrapa le poignet d'Allen pour le tirer à lui. Gardant une main sur le poignet noirci par l'innocence, l'autre se posant doucement dans les cheveux blancs pour poser délicatement le front du maudit contre son épaule. Directement il sentit le plus jeune se tendre, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il desserra son emprise ou qu'il la serra plus. Le futur bookman finit par poser son menton contre la tête du maudit qui lui demanda :

« A quoi tu joues Lavi ?

-Je ne savais pas que tes cheveux étaient si doux. C'est agréable.

-Même si ça me fait ressembler à un vieux, c'est bien toi qui l'a dit ça, rappela le maudit.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit étrange, et là je te dis même que je les aime beaucoup, soupira-t-il doucement. Comme tes yeux. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde une telle couleur. Ca a de quoi choquer, ou émerveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que… Tu te sens bien Lavi ?

-Là comme ça tout de suite ? On ne peut mieux tu sais. »

Le rouquin se laissa tomber doucement en arrière, entraînant Allen avec lui, toujours coincé dans ses bras, pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Sa main commença quelques allers-retours sur les cheveux couleurs de neige. Il sentit le maudit se détendre doucement alors il laissa sa tête libre de tout mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva face à deux yeux gris qui le fixait sans comprendre. Lavi lui fit un sourire et dépose un baiser sur le pentacle sur le front d'Allen :

« Cette cicatrice te fait peut-être différent des autres mais ceux qui s'arrête à ce détail on du soucie à se faire. Il faudrait leur acheter des lunettes. Dis-moi Allen comment trouves-tu Lenalee ?

-Je… euh…, le blandinet regarda autour d'eux avant à la fois surpris de la question et inquiet de savoir si Komui pouvait les entendre puis il finit par avouer rougissant, je dirais mignonne.

-Et bien de la même manière je dirais que tu es mignon, sourit le futur bookman.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Lavi, ça ne se dit pas enfin on dit ça aux filles normalement, rougit un peu plus le plus jeune.

-Tu sais je suis le futur bookman. Que tu sois homme ou femme m'importe peu, j'apprécie juste ce qui est joli. Et je dois dire ce visage un peu enfantin, aux yeux gris entouré par des mèches blanches est très joli avec ces petites couleurs rouge sur les joues, ajouta-t-il.

-Lavi… commença Allen avant de s'arrêter lorsque Lavi leva doucement son bras noir.

-Il est vrai ce bras n'est pas très normal, mais c'est grace à lui que tu peux sauver des vies. Ceux qui regarde bizarre sont ceux qui ne savent pas. Tu ne devrait pas te préoccuper de ce genre de personne.

-Kanda…

-Laisse Yuu dans son coin, coupa Lavi, il est désagréable avec tout le monde je te rassure. Et puis trouves-tu qu'il soit vraiment normal lui aussi ?

-Je…

-Regarde Krory pour tout le monde il ressemble à un vampire. Marie est aveugle. Komui est fou, Lenalee est une barbare lorsqu'elle est en colère. Jiji est vieux et sans état d'âme. Et moi je suis borgne et sans cœur, fini-t-il sentant tout de même l'organe en question se serrer dans sa poitrine.

-C'est vrai que, le blandinet baissa la tête et la laissa retomber contre l'épaule du bookman.

-Alors si les autres n'acceptent comme tu es, ne t'occupes pas d'eux, ils ne savent rien de toi ou de nous. Sache juste que nous… je t'accepte comme tu es. Ou plutôt j'aime comme tu es. Peut importe les cicatrices ou les différences, tu es toi Allen et c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime à la congrégation.

-Merci Lavi. »

Après un instant d'hésitation le plus jeune passa ses bras dans le dos du rouquin et le serra un peu reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. De son côté Lavi était un peu plus hésitant. Il pensait réellement tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, et c'était bien cela qui le contrariait. Le « sans cœur » et « j'aime comme tu es » n'allait pas vraiment dans la même argumentation. Mais le dernier fil qui le liait à sa situation de bookman lâcha lorsqu'il sentit son cadet poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Le rouquin se tourna alors vivement sur le lit, emprisonnant le maudit sous lui laissant son émeraude sonder les deux yeux face à lui. Reprenant un peu son attitude calme et posée il caressa sa joue et lui fit un sourire alors qu'Allen le regardait surpris.

« Je vais me faire sermonner par Jiji une fois rentré.

-Lavi je…

-Oui tu as besoin de réconfort j'ai comprit, sourit un peu plus le futur bookman.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par réconfort ?

-Tu va voir à quel point certaines personnes ne trouvent rien à reprocher à ton physique. »

Allen voulu reposer une question mais fut empêcher d'émettre le moindre son, pour cause, des lèvres venaient de poser sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il remonta les yeux vers celui de Lavi, une lueur chaude et malicieuse lui apprit où voulait en venir son aîné. Le maudit ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, la soirée promettait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

Bon ça se fini plutôt bien parce que j'étais de bonne humeur lorsque j'ai écrit la fin, sinon ça aurait tourné autrement j'en suis sûre. Bref vous avez aimé?


End file.
